Not My Affair
by Icarus
Summary: The aftermath of a disasterous Ministry Christmas party. A year later Ron returns to make peace with his brother Percy. Note: sexual situations that some may not be comfortable with. (Early chapters are brief.)
1. Not My Affair I

Not My Affair I

by Icarus

Percy stirred, head throbbing with the beginnings of a low-level headache. Not too bad though, considering the office Christmas party and just how much he'd had.

He felt the stirrings in the bed beside him; a nicely muscled arm moved as the sleeping man shifted, head buried charmingly in the pillows. A subtle smile warmed Percy. It was stupid of course, to sleep with someone from work. But... sometimes... it was worth it. If it didn't work out, he could just say he was drunk after all. Which was true enough. 

What department was the new fellow from again? Percy couldn't quite remember. He remembered blurry kisses, and how shy the young virgin was... the attempts to push him away before he finally gave in. More than gave in. He'd pulled Percy to the floor while they'd laughed. 

He wasn't Percy's usual type. He was sporty, into Quidditch. Beautiful body. Tall. Such a talented kisser.

He had come like a twenty-one gun salute.

Eyes blinking, near-sighted and sticky, Percy rolled over and sat up a little. He nudged his bed-mate, ran his hands through the red hair. 

"Good morning, luv..." The words died on Percy's lips.

Ron.

Finis.


	2. Not My Affair II

Not My Affair II

by Icarus

It was snowing outside. Ron leaned his forehead against the cold windowpane as if it offered some form of escape. A tee-shirt was hastily wrapped about his hips. He had no clue where his boxers had gone.

Images jolted through his mind. A firm, slim chest... _(no, dammit, he was skinny! He'd always been skinny!)_ ...above him. A persistent, determined-to-be-lover... _(can't be... he'd been shy all his life, hadn't he?)_ ...nuzzling kisses into Ron's neck. _(Oh God, don't think about it.)_

Ron had never tried it before, but after a few drinks -- _(more than a few!)_ -- hell, why not? _(Ron whimpered to himself. Why not? I'll tell you why not! Because I'm an idiot, that's why not!)_ The persistent picture returned again and again. _(stop... please make it stop)_. 

Ron put his hand over his eyes, squeezed them shut as though that could block it out. But it stayed anyway. That chest above him in the half-light, his hips moving between Ron's legs... _(no, no, no, no)_ ...sliding in and out, smoothly, so smoothly. _(he's done this before!)_

That morning Ron had wakened to find Percy bending over him. _(Where am I? St. Mungo's? Home?)_ Why was Percy there? Then the sheet, it was draped over Percy's shoulders, his long bare chest leading to his bare - _Omigod!_

Now Percy was curled up in a ball in his bed, still naked, his head in his hands. "Ron... please... at least say something..."

Ron shook his head. He couldn't. He pounded his head against the windowpane. But the images wouldn't stop. Outside the snow fell relentlessly.

Finis.


	3. Not My Affair III

Not My Affair III

by Icarus

The lights were already on in Percy's flat. Firelight played about a dim figure slumped in the couch, barely discernible through the window. All that could be seen was the telltale red hair.

Percy slowed. He considered leaving, abandoning his unwelcome guest for a local pub for a few hours. But he knew better. No matter how late he returned, he'd still be there. Weasleys were stubborn like that.

He squared his shoulders and raised his chin, then primly opened the door with a spell.

His brother looked up from the couch, his eyes more serious than Percy had ever seen them. Beyond the couch was a tall man pouring a drink; the very last person Percy ever wanted to see. Ron. 

So.

Ron met his eyes apologetically, his face open. The nervous glance quickly dropped to the floor. They hadn't been able to meet each other's eyes for weeks. Ron crossed the room without looking at Percy, and set the drink down in front of their brother. 

Percy let out a heavy breath. 

"Bill," Percy finally managed to say as he hung up his cloak. His throat was tight. "This is an unexpected surprise." 

No matter the situation, Percy was never less than polite.

Finis.


	4. Not My Affair IV

Not My Affair Part IV

by Icarus

Bill Weasley scanned his brothers with the cool, practiced calm of an experienced Curse-Breaker. He drew up a knee and folded his hands. 

"So," he said quietly. "I take it that you're gay." 

Bill started with the basics. Given how Ron's hand shook when he handed Percy his drink (poor kid), and the way Percy shrank from his little brother's accidental touch (oh man...) it seemed best to start simple.

Percy nodded. Good. That one was out of the way.

"Does anyone know you're gay? Besides the, um, obvious of course." Yes, that provoked visible cringes, but let's not pussyfoot around the truth. Bill had a feeling that was half the problem already.

Percy shook his head, firmly. "No. It's not anyone's business but my own."

"Mum and Dad?" Percy shook his head, no.

Okay. "Did anyone at the Ministry see you two 'together' at the party?"

Ron and Percy stared at each other in shock. It showed what a total mess the two of them had been that they hadn't even considered this angle. Surely in three weeks it should have occurred to them... Percy at least would think of it. Normally. It wasn't important, but the options were limited don't you think, mate, if the whole world knows?

Percy chewed his lip. "I'm... careful. I doubt it."

That made sense. Given that not even Mum knew Percy was gay, it was likely he was as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody.

"Ron?" Bill asked. His littlest brother, now the tallest, was pretty damned quiet.

' 

"I - I don't think so. Wait -" Ron paled. His eyes were suddenly wide and frightened. "People saw us leave together."

"That's okay. That's normal. Think about it." 

Bill took a deep breath. This next part... whew, man, can't believe I have to ask this -- but practicalities first. 

"Did you practice safe sex?"

Yeah. He expected that appalled reaction. Ron's eyes hit the floor and he looked completely humiliated. Percy froze. If he gripped that glass any tighter it was going to break. Well, boys, if you're going to have sex with anyone...

"Last night Ron couldn't remember any spells you might have used, Percy. I'm sorry to ask."

Percy cleared his throat, though his voice still cracked a bit when he spoke. 

"I had the Adalius charm and Imperisio potion from a Medi-Wizard just a few months ago. Specialist."

Woo. That was some cash layout. Bill's eyebrows rose. It implied that Percy was pretty damned active, too. Ron looked puzzled, so Bill explained. "That was a yes." 

Ron's mouth formed a little 'oh.'

Now. 

"Ron. Are you gay?" 

Percy shrank at that question. Good. So there were no romantic feelings on his part.

Ron burst out, "No! I was just at this party and I was really pretty damned fucking drunk and this bloke -- Percy! -- he wouldn't leave me bloody alone, and I -!" Ron fumed. There was the trap. Bill saw it launch like a Curse. He shot that down, quick.

"Percy was just as drunk as you were, Ron." Bill skewered him with a look. "I'm not putting up with any blame here."

Ron hunched in his chair. Percy blinked, surprised. So like you Percy, to be prepared to take the blame. Bill sighed. 

"It's up to you, Percy, to tell Mum and Dad --" Both boys were wide-eyed. "-- about Percy's being gay, you idiots. That means not a word out of you, Ron. As for everything else... there's only one question remaining."

Two expectant faces turned Bill's way. A slow, evil smile spread across their brother's face.

"Was it any good?"

Finis.


	5. Not My Affair V

Not My Affair V

by Icarus

Magical Christmas decorations sang merrily in the living room at the Burrow. One or two were out of tune - they had been handed down through generations and were getting old - but Molly Weasley gave an offender a practiced slap, and the rest fell back into line nicely. She turned to face the fireplace.

The smell of cooking filled her home, which was soon to be stuffed to capacity with her children. Molly gave a contented sigh. It had been nice to have some peace and quiet for a change. 

But now she was ready for grandchildren.

Fred and George, with George's girlfriend Lynnae, arrived. They tossed Christmas presents into the living room and were greeted with a warm hug from Arthur. Lynnae cradled Molly's first grandchild. 

It was quite the surprise that the twins were the earliest to supply Molly with grandchildren. Bill and Charlie were both remiss in her book. It annoyed Molly to no end that not only was George and his girlfriend not decently married, they had no intention of doing so. There had been numerous Floo conversations and a flurry of owls about this atrocity. 

But for now, Molly only had eyes for the tiny red-haired tyke cradled in her daughter-in-law's arms (and Lynnae *was* Molly's daughter-in-law, legal status or no). Molly wasted no time in relieving her *daughter-in-law* of her little burden, cooing and making happy baby talk.

The next through the Floo was her handsome Charlie. He had a fresh burn on his neck and could perhaps be forgiven for not having children just yet. She wished he had chosen something less dangerous, though he did love his dragons, always had. 

Molly blamed Charlie for little (well, not so little now) Ron leaving the Ministry for Auror training. Bad example. Bill's job was dangerous, but at least he worked for Gringott's.

She hugged Charlie, one-armed, handing him the tiny new Weasley (with a slightly ulterior motive). He grinned at George. And Fred. Which was rather odd. Molly's maternal instinct instantly recognised a secret between the three. She was content to not have it revealed at Christmas. Knowing Fred and George, it was probably horrendous and would ruin her special day.

Next was Ron, ducking under the mantle. He quickly scanned the faces in the room (that Auror paranoia set in early Molly assumed, and sighed) and then grinned at his Mum. Ron had lost weight, and no wonder! Just the application process and interviews for the Auror Academy were tremendously stressful. And then what he would face as an Auror -! Dark Wizards! Law-breakers! She had hoped for a quiet life for her Ron, and really wished he had stayed working with Percy at the Ministry. It was safer. Molly set herself for another fight with her youngest... after Christmas. Christmas was supposed to be peaceful. Ron could be as stubborn as, well, a Weasley.

Molly wrapped her arms protectively around her youngest son, kissed the top of his head. She promised herself to fatten him up this holiday. Oh, she hoped they fed them well at the Academy....

The next through the Floo was her Percy, who glanced around diffidently; his eyes settled on Ron. Molly beamed proudly at him. He was promoted again -- only two months ago! Still not married, but there was plenty of time for that. She had her arm around Ron as she turned and welcomed Percy into her embrace. She felt Ron stiffen. 

The two never did get along well, and Molly suddenly suspected that Percy had something to do with Ron's abrupt departure from the Ministry. Well, perhaps she could mend fences.

Percy smiled and only nodded absently about his promotion -- which wasn't like him at all -- but, helpful as ever, he quickly volunteered to help Ginny bring out the snacks. Molly sighed. Her Percy was so hard-working.

Percy returned with the snacks and stood, Molly noted, far away from Ron. Oh dear. And Ron didn't immediately launch himself at the food either. She sighed heavily. There was definitely trouble there. She knew, in that mother's way, that it was worse than just a fight, though she didn't know how she knew. Competition over a girl? It had *that* kind of undertone.

The last to emerge -- and late as usual Molly noted with fond irritation -- was Bill. Still had the long hair, tsk. Arthur reached him first, slapping him on the back. Then Molly gathered him into a warm hug. Her family was all here. 

She beamed and bustled into the kitchen. 

She opened the door to the kitchen and her family trundled through, laughing and talking. Out of the corner of her eye, Molly saw Bill squeeze Percy's shoulder reassuringly. Percy looked up at him with heart-breaking gratitude. Then Bill made for the kitchen. He clapped Ron on the back on the way, and Ron visibly relaxed.

Whatever it was between her two boys, her eldest had it well in hand. Molly was satisfied. Now she only hoped that whatever the twins were hiding from her *this* time didn't involve Ministry Security and Muggle Please-Men.

One could only hope with those two.

Finis.


	6. Default Chapter

Not My Affair: A Year Later

by Icarus

Percy sat behind his desk, the last person left in the office as usual. He turned towards the window, rolling up the scroll to seal it - and started slightly at the figure reflected in the glass. He hadn't heard him come in. 

Ron looked different in his Auror's robes, taller, more imposing. When he'd first put them on a year ago he looked like a kid playing dress up. But now that he'd been through training....

"Hello," Percy said, dripping wax carefully onto his letter. His hand shook a little as he pressed the company logo on to seal it. "It has been a while."

Ron nodded as leaned against the wall, silently, taking in his surroundings with an Auror's alertness and caution. He measured everything with his eyes, and Percy could almost feel him scan the titles of the books on his shelves, take in the fluttering paperweight, and frown disapprovingly at the large picture window. 

"None of those books are on dark magic, the umbrella stand is not going to attack," Percy commented, "and I can't do a thing about the fact my window overlooks a cemetery." He leveled a gaze at his brother over a half-finished contract for Carmichael & Stutters Reliable Remedies. "I didn't just lose my political career. I had to start over; from the bottom."

Ron blushed, and for a moment he looked like himself again. Percy's throat caught. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "Checking just gets to be a habit. And... I - I heard. About all that shit." 

The room was silent a moment. 

"Why, Percy?"

Percy wondered why it had taken Ron a year to ask. Now that his life was in an upswing, the past didn't seem so bad. He sighed and cast a slight warming charm on the globe beside him. It was hard to look at Ron without a wash of memories, that strong hand pulling on him and... Percy cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the desk.

"It was better just me than both of us, Ron. If the papers had found about what really happened...." Percy set down his quill and leaned back in his chair. "Well. I did damage control and distracted them with that fling with Erich. It was rather messy but not as bad as it could have been."

"You could have explained!" Ron exploded, though his voice was more measured than Percy remembered. "It was an _accident -!_ You were drunk, and everyone has had something like that happen at an office party -"

"Not with their brother."

"- they would have understood, and I would've vouched that you were telling the truth. They'd _have_ to believe me. You didn't need to let them tear you apart." 

"Well, it was one way to learn who my friends were." Percy's smile was wan. "And how few. It was politics, Ron. You have to be above reproach. I was a liability to Fudge and he had to let me go. Although I'll admit, his calling me a 'feckless catamite' in The Daily Prophet was a bit beyond the pale." 

"Merlin's balls, Percy. I was in Basic. Solitary. I didn't even hear about it till I got out." Ron looked older; worry lines crossed his face.

"I know. At least everyone found me entertaining for a month or two." Percy couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice. "On the plus side, I received quite a few love letters." In addition to those Howlers with the appalling grammar, but that was a given. He returned to writing. "I even heard from Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron finally sat down, turning the chair automatically so he could see the door. "Blimey, can you think of anything worse to find in your bed in the morning?"

"You mean other than rolling over and finding my little brother there?"

Ron's nervous chuckle was almost a cough. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"If I recall, we _ran_ up the stairs to my flat."

"Stop. Percy."

Percy made a helpless gesture. This was the longest, most rational conversation they'd had since it happened. Ron sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Percy knew the feel of that hair, thick and wavy between his fingers. His body remembered things that his mind consciously shoved aside. This was why they didn't talk. But they'd have to sometime. He forced himself to meet Ron's eyes.

Ron asked softly as he stared at his hands, "How did they find out?" 

The lowered voice wasn't necessary. He and Ron didn't work at the Ministry anymore. Ron had quit and joined the Aurors, and no one here cared. Competency, that's all this company required. 

"One of my firecalls I think." That turned a knife in the wound. It had been an obsession of his for so long, figuring out who, how, and why. But he had finally accepted that he couldn't change it, so it didn't matter. "I should not have firecalled from the office. I did an Obscurus spell, or they would have tracked that it was you. But somehow, someone must have heard me. They always could smell blood in the water." 

"I'm glad you're out of there."

Percy laughed a little at this. "I'm not. I was going to be Minister of Magic, didn't you know that?"

Ron cringed and stood. "Come on then." He pulled open the heavy mahogany door. "The world's not going to end if you leave before seven, is it? I'll walk you home." 

"Do you think that's wise?" But he already had his cloak in hand. Ron just snorted. 

They crowded into the elevator. Ron was so tall. Percy hadn't really been aware of how much taller he was until that night, when he was measured against his bare chest, this man who had been drunk enough to laugh at his worst jokes and wasn't his type but it didn't matter then. Who, as it turned out, had never slept with a man before, never even considered it, "but why not?" he'd said. He got quite an introduction. The elevator doors slid shut.

"You have to pick a floor, Percy."

Percy startled out of his reverie. "Right." 

Ron's eyebrows were raised in amusement, and Percy realised Ron liked having the power to scramble his brother's brains.

"You know that mum wants me to reform you?" Ron said. "Teach you how to be manly, maybe introduce you to a nice girl."

"You're joking," Percy tittered. The elevator opened. A typical London rain pattered on the windows.

"Yeah. Here's one I'm never gonna explain." He held the door for Percy. 

"How's it working out with -- who was it? -- Hepizibah?"

"Gertrude. That was months ago -- and a complete disaster. Now Loreena on the other hand..." Ron grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm starving. Do you mind if I invite myself over for dinner?" 

"Only if we pick it up on the way home. I've nothing in the house," Percy shrugged as they stepped out into the rain. He smiled. "But you're buying." 

"You're on."

Finis.


End file.
